AfterLife
by Kai-Chan311
Summary: No one can truly know what death feels like unless they experience it firsthand. Jimmy Novak is one of those people. But, where is he truly meant to belong in his afterlife; in the warmth of Heaven or the fires of Hell?


A/N: This is just a short little story I wrote while bored in class one day. But then again, all of my stories were written during school. This one is a "Supernatural" one-shot about Jimmy Novak after his death told from his point of view. The title and story is based on the song "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold. In loving memory of both Jimmy Novak and The Rev.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Afterlife" nor "Supernatural" and Jimmy. Avenged Sevenfold owns their music and Eric Kripke owns his characters and storyline.

* * *

**AfterLife**

**By: Kai-Chan**

The first thing you notice is the intense pain coursing through your body. Luckily, that slowly fades into the merciful numbness and you'd think you'd lost your sight from the incredibly, unending, and suffocating darkness enveloping your body.

I heard the Angel cry out my name, bouncing around the emptiness and painfully into my eardrums. He was so young, so naïve, and so very innocent. He radiated with a brilliant and Holy light even while trapped inside my body. It was exactly what one would suspect of a celestial being. But not even his bright innocence can penetrate the darkness of death.

A chill swept over my body, penetrating even my suit and tan trench coat. I shuddered, than began to feel too hot of a flame licking my skin. A small, growing red light shone underneath me as I continued to fall. That was followed by a sudden blazing inferno. Fear pumped through my chest as realization gripped my heart and gave it a few good yanks. I knew where I was, though not why; I was in literal Hell.

I flailed around in the air that maybe wasn't even air at all. I was desperate to get away from the inevitable. My lungs filled with smoke and it hurt. Burns began to bite my limbs and they hurt. I just _hurt. _I couldn't help but allow my voice to accompany the sorrowful euphoria of pained moans and desperate screams as something hot and sharp poked into my flesh, burning me from the inside.

Despair and regret took me in their cold and unforgiving embrace as I cried and repented for sins I was not aware of. I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into nothingness once more.

But then there was a brilliant light over my eyes which were screwed tightly together. I felt safe despite my location, invincible, as if nothing would ever harm me again. A comforting warmth spread out inside me like my wife and daughter used to embrace me. I was no longer falling, but rising into a bright light.

"Fear no longer, James Novak," said a soft yet booming voice, "Hell has released you. You may come and forever rest in the arms of your Father who walks in Heaven."

And then I woke. I was lying in a clean, grassy field, wild flowers blooming in brilliant shades underneath me as warm sunlight caressed my face to be pushed back by a gentle breeze's embrace. It was the middle of summer and this place remained a fresh memory as if it were yesterday. However it was years ago. It was the day I had proposed to Amelia.

So naturally, I didn't care being here. My mind went blank as I saw her, the love of my life, hurrying toward me. Her bright, golden hair in curls bounced off her back and reflected the sunlight as she ran, her green sundress swishing against her knees.

I quickly shot up like a bullet and took her into my arms as if she was a lifeline, which in this case she may have been. And without realizing it, I leaned my head down onto her shoulder and cried.

"Jimmy?" she whispered soothingly, trying to calm me down, "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"I'm just… so happy to have you Amelia. We'll be together always, right?"

"Of course Jimmy."

And as I years went on, and I continued to live my sweetest memories here in Heaven, I realized more and more that I truly was in the perfect afterlife. Everyone was right; I truly did make it to a better place.

* * *

~End…


End file.
